An embodiment relates generally to reconstructing a secret code for security access between two communication devices.
Key cryptography is a method where a key is provided to determine a function output of a cryptographic algorithm or cipher. The key typically identifies a particular transformation of some type of cipher into a non-ciphered code during decryption and vice versa during encryption.
In a vehicle security system, skilled attackers who break into vehicles have details of or can obtain the cryptographic algorithm readily from a storage device if the key and cryptic codes are stored in the same memory location. Without the key, the cryptographic algorithm provides no details or output. Therefore, it is imperative to keep the key safe; however, that has proven to be a difficult task as the key is typically stored in a non-volatile memory of the vehicle or controller for which the attacker is attempting to access. If the attacker gains access to both the key and the algorithm, then the attacker can access a secure operation. Therefore, there is a demand for an enhanced security system when using a decryption key for security purposes to enable secure operations.